


Everyone has their secrets

by scribblenubbin



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, potential relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst trying to keep her secret, Helen discovers Kate has one of her own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone has their secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under 'halfbloodme' on LiveJournal.

Helen crept down the corridor on her way to the library. She was aware that the members of her staff would now be asleep, and she wanted them to stay that way. Ashley had gone on a reconnaissance mission, she’d left earlier that evening and wouldn’t be back for hours. It would give Helen the time to do what she wanted to without being disturbed. The floorboard creaked beneath her foot outside Kate’s room and she froze. She didn’t want to be caught creeping along her own corridors in her kimono. Helen listened and waited, there was noise from within the room and for a moment she was sure she would be caught. She strained her ears and a look of shock reached normally unshakeable eyes.  
  
“Mmmmmm, Doc…..” Kate mumbled as her dream played out before closed lids.  
  
Outside the door Helen found that she couldn’t move. She wanted to keep going down the corridor, head for the library and search out the item she had hidden there. But she found herself drawn to the bedroom door. If anyone found her out here she would have to come up with an excuse. That wasn’t her concern now though and she pushed the thought away from her mind.  
  
“I didn’t know you…..” The words were muffled by the wooden door and Helen was finding her curiosity peaked.  
  
She gently opened the door As quietly as she could. Just a crack, enough to let Kate’s voice creep past the wood and to her ears. It was obvious from the tone that Kate was sound asleep and unaware of her boss listening in.   
  
“Doc… are you sure? I mean if Ashley was to walk in on us, it’s not like there’s a lock on the door.” The sentence was half mumbled but Helen was able to make it out.  
  
A smile on her face, Helen headed for the library. She had felt that tension between them, but hadn’t acted on it, especially when she had seen that Kate was a natural flirt with everyone. It was part of the subterfuge she had once used to worm her way into places, Helen knew that. And so if Kate really wanted her, she would have to show that she wanted her for the right reasons. Still it was starting to seem that Kate’s flirtations with her were more than a way of infiltrating the team, especially after the few sentences Helen had heard of her dream. It left a lot to think about.  
  
Helen entered the library and headed quickly for the section that held the books written by Michael Field. A pseudonym that still made Helen smile to this day. Michael Field was not, as society had believed at the time, a man, but two women, an aunt and niece by the names of Katherine Harris Bradley and Edith Emma Cooper. Helen had met them towards the end of their lives. Sadly Edith had died before her aunt from cancer. Katherine followed quickly of the same illness less than a year later. Helen had done her best to save the two women who easily blended into society despite their abnormality, a family trait that had skipped Edith’s mother but been passed onto her daughter. Both women had a form of telepathy that was uncontrollable. Helen had helped them train it.  
  
It seemed fitting to Helen that she’d hide her secret behind their books. Dear friends of hers that in one way or another had kept secrets in order to protect their living and their lives. As she reached the bookshelves that held the precious works of her friends, Helen took a slightly deeper breath than normal and uncharacteristically looked over her shoulder to make sure no one else was around before reaching behind a first edition of ‘Wild Honey from Various Thyme’ and pulling out the item she had been wanting to find. With a smile on her face she quickly headed back towards her room, her mind still pondering over Kate’s dream.  
  
Once she was safely inside her room with her prized possession she locked the door. If they caught her with it, Helen knew that she would never hear the end of it, especially from the younger members of her staff. Climbing back into bed, Helen delicately opened the manuscript she had been wanting to read and smiled. A piece that was older than she cared to mention, written after her time at Oxford about what life would be like now. A smile crept across her face as she looked at the pages. And a thought echoed through her mind, ‘If only they knew how romantic I could be.’  
  
*  
  
The following morning, Helen sat in the kitchen, a smile on her face. She had read the entire manuscript, had almost laughed at the way she had thought her life would be now. Grandchildren, a long life with John. It was so far from the reality she had and she was grateful for that. The manuscript read almost like a romance novel. She had had to stifle her laughter at the way she had been so idealistic. But it brought back happy memories and had, as it always did, reminded her that she would always strive to keep her ideals, although they differed greatly from what they once where.  
  
Kate walked into the kitchen, her hair tumbling over her shoulders, her eyes still half closed with sleep. She headed straight for the coffee pot and didn’t notice Helen sitting there until she had taken her first sip of the vile black drink that Helen always turned her nose up at. When she saw Helen, Kate jumped. It was awkward to see the person you’d been dreaming about before you saw anyone else.  
  
“Good morning, Kate.” Helen smiled, no indication on her face or in her tone that she’d overheard the dream.  
  
“Morning, Doc.” Kate sat at the table, her hands wrapped firmly around the cup.  
  
“Did you sleep well?” Helen asked innocently.  
  
“Uh… yeah… really well.” Kate replied, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
“Good, we have a busy day ahead of us. Will and Henry are already en route to a suspected abnormal sighting and Ashley is feeding the abnormals with the Big Guy, so that leaves you and me to deal with another abnormal issue.”   
  
“Just you and me?” Kate swallowed a larger mouthful of coffee. If she hadn’t known better she’d have said Helen had set this up on purpose.  
  
“Is there a problem?” Helen hid the fact she was enjoying watching Kate in that moment.  
  
“Uh… no of course not. What’s the issue we’re going to be dealing with?”   
  
“Meet me in my study as soon as you’re finished your coffee.” Helen answered and headed for the door, her cup of tea in her hand.  
  
“Your study… yeah… sure.” Kate failed at not appearing flustered.  
  
As Helen stepped out of view she smiled softly to herself. If what she’d overheard last night was Kate’s most inner desires then she would be sure to let her know that she could make the next move.


End file.
